heroefandomcom-20200222-history
John Silver
John Silver is the true deuteragonist of Disney's 2002 animated feature film, Treasure Planet. Silver is rather greedy, cunning, traitorous, and manipulative, having spent most of his life searching for the treasure of Captain Flint, but he has a caring side, too, and understands that friendship can be more important than treasure. Initially, Captain Amelia assigns him as the ship's cook and gives him the task of looking after Jim Hawkins. At first, they don't get along. Then, Jim suspects Silver of being the cyborg who torched his mother's inn, and Silver doesn't enjoy having to look after Jim, concerned that he may get wind of the plans. He decides to give Jim so much work that he won't notice any plotting. However, as the journey passes and Silver gets to know how strong-willed and determined Jim is, they form a father-son relationship. When Jim's confidence is dashed after Mr. Arrow, the first mate, falls into a black hole, Silver realises that it must have been Scroop who did it and tries to comfort Jim, convincing him not to give up. When Jim escaped with the map, he could not bring himself to shoot him. He later apologized and offered Jim a deal on the treasure. His deal appearing genuine, but grew angry when Jim turned him down and threatened to blast him to kingdom come, although he was also shown to not wish to do this. Later, Silver captured Captain Amelia and Dr. Doppler and took the map, and Jim along with it. When Silver finally got the treasure, Treasure Planet began to self-destruct, and Jim almost fell to his death. Silver had to choose between some of the treasure or saving Jim. He chose Jim which effectively saved his life as between them, they built a solar-surfer and Jim managed to save the entire remaining crew from destruction. Silver then attempted to escape the consequences of prison for his actions, but Jim caught him. They exchanged a heart-warming goodbye and Silver also gave Jim his pet shape-shifter, Morph, to have Jim remember Silver by. Just before Silver left, he gave Jim the few gems he had managed to salvage from Treasure Planet, enough for Jim to rebuild the Benbow Inn. At the very end of the film, Jim looks up to the clouds and remembers John Silver, and the star/cyborg eye twinkles Trivia *Despite not killing anyone, even wanting to try to execute a mutiny without bloodshed, Silver is indirectly responsible for Mr. Arrow's death, having recruited Scroop, the latter's killer, into the crew. *In the original Treasure Island novel, John Silver in contrast to the film version knew Captain Flint having served as his quartermaster and claimed to be only man Flint ever feared. *Silver is constantly believed to be the (former) main antagonist of the film,this is false since Scroop is Jim's Enemy. *Unlike the original Treasure Island (Disney's first live-action film ever) film and the Muppet version, this version of Silver is the only incarnation of the character that is not the main antagonist of any adaptation of the Robert Louis Stevenson novel at all. Instead, the main antagonist of this version of the story is Israel Hands who was renamed Scroop. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Betrayed Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Anti Hero Category:Mastermind Category:Heroes from the past Category:Rogues Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Thieves Category:Wealthy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Dissociative Category:False Antagonist Category:Aliens